


red chrysanthemum means I love you

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst without fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Leon is gay, M/M, One-Sided Love, im sorry this made me sad too, kinda canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Hi it's me, your rarepair lord. I have Returned.I'm sorry.





	red chrysanthemum means I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me, your rarepair lord. I have Returned.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Leon Kuwata wasn't one for romance. It was a well-known fact he was considered a ‘player’, with a new girl on his arm every week. Nothing clicked, nothing stuck, no matter what he did, he always felt lonely. Of course, to everyone else, he just looked selfish and shallow. He’d let them keep thinking that.

Then Hope’s Peak Academy happened.

He never really expected much from his class. Leon had decided way before even arriving that he didn't want to do baseball anymore. His team was shit, the whole sport was shit, it made him feel like shit. He wanted to be in the spotlight, to be loved endlessly and to feel like he could do something without being judged. He wanted to be a singer. This was his chance to be something great. That's the only reason why he accepted that damn letter anyways-

He only realised his mistake when he woke up in a classroom and was told he had to kill someone to leave.  
\--  
“Kuwata-kun, right?” The brown haired boy suddenly appeared at his side while he was standing around by the cafeteria, anxious, with his back against the wall.  
Leon jumped in his skin, but tried to play it off. “Yeah… Naegi?”  
He nodded in response. “Oh, uh, I was wondering if you… wanted to hang out with me? You seemed really… tense, I guess.”  
“T-tense?” Shit, was he really that transparent? Now he just had to fall back on his mechanism; blindless accusations. “You tryin’ to pull somethin’, eh? Tryin’ to get me alone to off me?”  
“N-no! No, of course not.” Naegi panicked for a second, before laughing nervously, strangely not removing his hands from behind his back.  
The all-star looked sceptical for a moment, squinting slightly, before smiling and playfully punching Naegi in the arm - noting at how he winced slightly. “Ah, I’m just playin’, you wouldn't hurt a fly! C’mon, let's get somethin’ to eat, right?”  
For a moment, Naegi looked stunned, before nodding excitedly, following Leon like a little shadow.  
\--  
“For you, Kuwata-kun.”  
Leon took his feet off of the cafeteria table in disbelief as he leaned down and stared at the shirt wrapped in a plastic covering that had been slid across to him. He put down his soda can and took it in both hands, hearing it rustle and crinkle in his hands. “Dude… dude, how the fuck, these are exclusive as shit-”  
“I found it in the Monomono machine! I heard you mention you like punk rock and stuff, and though I’m not an expert, that seemed kinda punk, so…” The luckster laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Leon wasn't listening anymore. He stared at the decal on the front of the shirt, the plastic wrapping reflecting light from the stupid cafeteria lights. His lungs felt like they were filled with water as he looked up again, and felt himself smiling. “Naegi… dude, this is so fuckin’ awesome! For me, seriously?”  
“Yeah! You… you deserve something nice, I think.”  
“Nah, you’re bein’ too nice-”  
“No, seriously. You seem so nice and I… I’m kinda jealous of you.” Naegi scratched his cheek, glancing away as Leon leaned forward in interest. “You're so… committed to your dream. I wanna help you someday, if we get out of here- no. When we get out of here.”  
The sudden determination in Naegi’s expression was surprising, and Leon was almost taken aback, but it soon softened again and made the all-star feel tight in his chest and a pit in his stomach. The feeling was… almost familiar, and that's what scared him the most.

The two soon parted ways. Leon watched Naegi walk into his room, holding his new shirt with one hand and waving with the other, before walking to his own, his hand shaking as he turned the key into the lock and opened the room.  
He forgot to shut the door behind him as he threw the shirt on the bed and ran from the bathroom.  
Leon felt the flower petals flow from his mouth just as he got to the toilet bowl, thankful that the drowning feeling in his lungs was gone, now. He couldn't say he wasn't freaked out, though, as he stared down at the fancy petals floating on top of the water, in a sea of red.  
The redhead’s breathing was shallow as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his sleeve, looking as blood stained the back of his sleeve.

Leon rose to his feet again, still a little shaky from the sudden vomiting. This wasn't good. He didn't know what was happening, he was scared, he didn't want to die here-  
He reached the door of his bathroom, leaning against his door frame slightly to feel a little more secure in his position. That's when the all-star saw it again.  
The shirt laid discarded on the bed. He thought about Naegi again, about his smile and his laugh and how sweet it was to give it to him…  
Leon stumbled back into the bathroom again with a hand over his mouth as he felt his throat clog up with petals again, unable to reach the toilet this time and instead opting for the sink.  
When he looked up again and saw himself in the mirror - tired, sad, with blood trickling down his chin so pathetically, getting caught in his facial hair - he almost wanted to throw up again.

What was happening?  
\--  
Oh god, she was dead. Dead and dying and bleeding out all over her own bathroom floor. The way she looked so betrayed, the way she slid down so slowly, the way she sat on the cold tile floor, shaking, the way she died looking so peaceful despite the knife in her stomach… he pitied her. He felt horrible. He almost wanted to be her.

The all-star stumbled back in numbed shock, feeling tears prick his eyes and a lump rise in his throat. He’d killed someone.

Oh my god, he’d killed Sayaka Maizono.

It took him a while to clean up after that, and he did it even slower considering he was still in shock. He just wanted to talk to her. He wanted to be a singer - they could have collabed! ...Or maybe not. Pop idols and punk rock genius would… not make a good combination.  
It was only when he got back to his room, only when he was on his own again, only when he slid down his door and sat down with his back to it did he curl up, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees, his hands still bloody (the water wouldn’t turn on until… 7, right? Fuck these rules) and his thoughts still clouded with the image of the girl with blue hair, stained with red.

What would Naegi think?

Leon paused for a second, looking up at nothing in particular, his vision misty with tears as he backtracked in his own thinking. Why was Naegi the one he was most concerned about - he wasn’t the one who just stabbed a girl in her own shower room, was he? ...He would be disappointed, for sure. And hate him, for sure. He and Maizono were close, weren’t they? She liked him a lot, at least, and Naegi seemed to like her company. He smiled when he was around her. She would smile and laugh and blush and make him embarrassed-  
This time, he didn’t see it coming, when the gross red concoction sprayed from his mouth and all over his clothes, unable to cover his mouth in time to at least soften it slightly - he would rather stain his hands with blood - which they already were - than his clothes, which were… covered in the stuff, anyways.

Right, he was a murderer now. So… it didn’t really matter much.

The all-star gave a shaky sigh, shoving his face into his knees there were still held closely to his chest in an attempt to muffle the shaky sobs he now let out. He was weak, a bad person, someone who was jealous and stupid.

He was going to die, by execution or by this stupid love he had.  
\--  
He walked into the trial room, tense.

He was tense the entire trial.

He tensed up when Naegi accused him (he felt like he was drowning again).

“I didn’t kill her!” He kept crying, knowing full well that wasn’t true. “You’re all idiots! Assholes!”  
“This is truly a pathetic display,” Celestia commented, covering her mouth in pity.  
Leon flinched at the gambler’s harsh words, only softening for a moment before continuing to shout and defend his hopeless self.  
\--  
Leon Kuwata was found guilty of the murder of Sayaka Maizono. And though he couldn’t say he didn’t know it was going to happen, it still hurt - he was still afraid.  
“It was self-defense!” He kept saying, laughing as a coping mechanism, sweat gathering on his forehead as he suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
No one seemed to believed him.  
“C-c’mon, guys, you can’t do this to me, right? Right?” No response. Leon kept looking around, meeting the eyes of everyone before they looked away-  
He stared right at Naegi, letting his eyes linger for a moment.  
Naegi was… of course, disappointed. But it wasn’t directed towards Leon at all. Why? Hadn’t he killed his friend - nah, his crush, right? Surely, he liked Maizono like that, they were perfect for each other (he quickly covered his mouth in reflex as he gagged, looking away before he could see Naegi’s confusion).

The jealousy made him sick.  
\--  
With every hit he took, it only hurt more. It was getting hard to breathe. He wasn’t going to survive this - that was the whole point of an execution, after all.

Everyone was watching him. They were all disappointed in him. He deserved it - oh god, did he deserve it.

Was there ever a chance that Naegi loved him?

When, exactly, did Leon figure out it was love?

Was it even love at all? After all, he could never say he’d really felt it, could he? He was just a shallow ‘player’.

A baseball hit his chest and he started coughing up blood again, petals falling from his mouth, now dead and wilted. It was too late, wasn’t it?

He was always going to be too late.


End file.
